Horoscopes
by Dark's Mistress
Summary: Yuuri reads Wolfram their horoscopes. FLUFF. ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: I don't (sigh) own Kyou Kara Maou  
Title: Horoscopes (One-Shot)  
Author: Me (Dark's Mistress)  
Series: Kyou Kara Maou  
Rating: G  
Pairings: Implied Yuuram/Wolfyuu  
Genre: Fluff

Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram read their horoscopes. How dense can Yuuri be?

A/N: I don't know what inspired me to do this, but I thought it was cute so I carried it through. To all those LS fans out there: I'm almost done chapter 11! It'll be up soon, k?

**-x-**

**Horoscopes**

It was a warm summer day, the sky was clear and there was no annoying bird flying around screaming "Bad omen! Bad omen!"

Somehow, Yuuri, Greta, and Wolfram had managed to persuade Gunter and Gwendal to let them out for a picnic. They had finished eating and were quietly relaxing in the warm sun. Greta had run off somewhere to pick wildflowers, leaving Yuuri and Wolfram alone. Wolfram was almost asleep, making sure to keep an eye and ear open to any disturbance – incase of enemy attack or one of those noisy maids. Yuuri was sitting up, reading a magazine he had accidentally brought with him in his last trip back from Earth. Somehow, it had survived and was still readable, despite being previously waterlogged. Wolfram could hear the pages rustling in the slight breeze and when Yuuri turned the pages.

"Ne, Wolf? Do you know what a horoscope is?" Yuuri asked, shifting his position to wake up his leg, which had fallen asleep and was proving quite uncomfortable with all the needles.

Slightly rousing, Wolfram responded lazily, "Hm? Horrorskull? Is that a curse?"

Yuuri chuckled. "No. Ho-ro-sco-pe. It's a type of astrology. People use the positions of the stars and the date of your birth to tell your fortune. They're not always accurate though." He explained.

"Humph. That sounds like complete nonsense." Wolfram said, turning onto his side, facing Yuuri.

Yuuri chuckled again. "Yeah. Most people don't believe it, but it's always amusing to read anyway."

Wolfram sat up and yawned, stretching his arms. Yuuri inched closer, showing Wolfram the magazine. "Want me to read you yours?" He asked.

"Sure. Whatever." Wolfram responded, looking at the magazine and all of its weird symbols. How Yuuri _read_ them, Wolfram would _never_ understand.

"Okay…let's see…You're a Sagittarius!" Yuuri said.

"I beg your pardon?" Wolfram asked, a little miffed. It sounded like an insult to him.

Noting Wolfram's anger, Yuuri explained. "Based on your birthday, you have a specific sun sign. Yours is Sagittarius and mine is Cancer. Okay?" (1)

Anger subsiding, Wolfram nodded his head.

Yuuri turned back to the magazine. "Okay, this is your horoscope: 'Don't give up on you affections, soon your actions will bear results, and the object of your desire will be yours. You're temper and jealousy may be getting in the way of furthering your relationship, so try and tone it down. Let him/her know your love is sincere.'"

Silence.

"…I didn't know you were in love with someone! Ne, who is it?" Yuuri prodded, gripping Wolfram's arm. It irritated Wolfram to no end how _innocently_ he had asked.

"_You_, my fiancé, of course! Geez, wimp, what do you take me for?" Wolfram asked angrily, locking Yuuri in a headlock.

"OW! Owowowowowowwww! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The yells of pain carried over to their adopted daughter who came playfully running over to see what her silly fathers had gotten into a fight over now. Seeing the confused – and slightly amused – look on his daughter's face, Wolfram let go with a sigh, dropping Yuuri to the blanket with a grunt.

Wolfram went over and started playing with Greta, leaving Yuuri alone. Yuuri sighed and sat down to continue reading his magazine.

"Hmm, let's see…" He mumbled, looking for his horoscope.

_Cancer_-

_Open your eyes! Someone close to you has great affections toward you, yet you choose to ignore them! Accept their love, because the opportunity might not arise again. They may not be your ideal lover, but they're perfect for you in every way._

Yuuri stared at the page, completely baffled. '_Who could it be?'_ He thought.

**-x-**

Yuuri _is_ a Cancer, but I chose to make Wolfram a Sagittarius. I don't know his birthday, so I guessed. He would have either been a Sagittarius or a Leo, because both represent fire. I see Wolfram with more of a winter birthday, so I chose the earlier.

lolz. Yuuri is so dense. Sorry, just _had_ to do something like this.

**Edit A/N **(May 29, 2010)**: **Alchery recently pointed out to me that Yuuri could also be considered a Leo, as he was born on the changing dates of the astronomical signs.


End file.
